


Просто позвольте мне остаться

by Strawberry_min



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Psyhology, Romance, Xenophilia, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min
Summary: Андроид чертовски заботлив. Он знает его с двух сторон: бранящимся блядским мальчишкой и нежным доверчивым псом.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	1. Просто позволь мне остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Вы не увидите здесь простого траха ради траха.  
> Всё пронизано образами, ощущениями. Зайдёт любителю, предупреждаю об этом сразу.  
> Моё видение этой пары может разительно отличаться от вашего, посему ООС.  
> Времена скачут умышленно.

Он любил целовать его нежно в затылок. Это касание не тревожило, не нарушало безмятежный сон. Но тот будто чувствовал это каждый раз, поджимая ноги чуть ближе к себе. Вот так просто невольно выдаёт то, что скрывает днём. Беззащитность. Обычно огрызается, будто дворовая псина, а на деле одинокий настолько, что щемит в груди. В таком никому не признаешься. В таком не признаться себе. Рид не находит смелости прошептать об этом, но андроид почему-то это знал. Но что могут знать алгоритмы…  
Гэвин даёт касаться себя лишь в темноте. Без лишних слов, только не смахни покров ночи, не развей ту темноту и негу. Умоляет не произносить вслух то, что происходит с ними. Не осуждать его. Он открыт, настолько широко, раскрывая беззащитную душу, что хочется лишь тихо касаться вздымающейся груди. Так страшно ранить. Пускай и раньше хотелось сделать больнее. RK900 послушно молчит, давая Гэвину лишь ощущать, чувствовать…  
Не сломает его, когда он так хрупок.  
Тот слишком податлив в ночи. Он будто согласен на все, только лишь бы андроид остался рядом. Не бросит, не разорвёт в клочья и так беспокойную душу. RK900 остаётся, касается не алгоритмично-нежно, учась человеческим чувствам.  
Но кто же он сам? А важно ли это? В ночи ведь никто не осудит, никто не узнает о том, что застывает на томных губах детектива, улетучиваясь с первыми лучами. Тому не важно, кем они являются друг другу. Он позволяет себе это безумие лишь ночью.

Андроид чертовски заботлив. Он знает его с двух сторон: бранящимся блядским мальчишкой и нежным доверчивым псом.

И все повторяется снова. Отстранённость с утра до заката. Пока не вернётся прохладная и терпкая ночь. И только во тьме вновь раскрывается, даётся ласкающим пальцам. Он падает. Его усмиряют. Гэвин всегда жмурит глаза. Задыхается, хватая ртом воздух, глуша рвущиеся из груди стоны. Он стыдится себя, своих желаний. Быть нужным, любимым. Но глушится в том, что в обычные дни ненавидит. И знает, что тому не понять его.  
Андроид не спит. Он смотрит на человека с интересом, наблюдает так пристально. Что же так сломало его? Что же ранило настолько, что он осучился, стал невыносимым для всех вокруг? RK900 не знал, да и Гэвин не расскажет ему. Они не говорят. Рид только бранит андроида днём, а ночью подзывает. Безымянно, моляще, стыдливо. И просит молчать. Андроид молчит, послушно касаясь так, как хочется его человеку.

RK900 не привык рефлексировать. Этим занимаются люди. Он анализировал, находил взаимосвязи. Но Гэвин до одури нелогичен, не поддаётся никаким его алгоритмам. Но тянет. Андроид не списывает это на девиацию. Он уже ни на что не списывает. Ему важно другое. Ему по-настоящему нужно другое.  
И вот наступает ночь. Но в этот раз всё иначе. Гэвин сам жмётся к нему, не зовёт, не просит. Он груб, порывист, тянет к себе за синтетические волосы, кусается. Он пьян. Это доказывает система, но так плевать. Рид целует, отдаётся, признаётся себе в том, что безумен. И вновь падает. Но теперь не в фантомные руки. Андроид целует, после ведя языком от подбородка до ключиц. Его человек царапается, стонет, но совершенно иначе. Он пылает под пальцами, горит настолько, что синтетическая кожа будто плавится. RK900 не умел чувствовать, но сейчас… Он ощущал, насколько осязаемо пальцами желание, горячесть приручённого пса. Он доверяет.  
Гэвин рычит сквозь сжатые зубы, стоит андроиду на пробу прикусить кожу. Он ругается, стоит партнёру спуститься чуть ниже. Он гнётся в спине всего лишь от касаний пальцами чуть ниже живота. До хруста в позвонках. Всё блядско тягуче, как будто ещё не изучено. Так интересно, осязаемо удовольствие, которым можно смаковать, анализировать, управлять.  
И это пьянит, если можно андроиду быть пьяным. Его алгоритмы сбоят, выводя миллионы окон. Но так наплевать, ведь сейчас ему важно другое. Тот, чьё удовольствие только в его руках.  
Прикасаясь губами, лаская лишь кончиком языка. Он слишком любил эти стоны, что сводят программы в ошибки. Проводя по всей длине, дразня, отчего Гэвин рычит, ругается блядско сквозь стоны.  
Ощущение власти над ним — то, от чего закипает тириум в синтетическом теле. Ощущение доверия — то, от чего ломаются алгоритмы.  
И что-то между ними разбивается с таким громким оглушающим треском, грохотом по ушам. Будто его человек сдаётся, срывается в бездну, цепляясь лишь за его плечи, выстанывая так громко, будто вложив в это всё, что ныло, болело в груди. Это был самый ужасный и одновременно самый прекрасный звук, который только фиксировал андроид.

И вновь наступило утро, отстранённость, благие маты в спину. Но всё уже иначе. Анализировать детектива не нужно — он открытая книга. Рид упал в этот блядский омут, не давая выбирать.  
А хочет ли этого сам RK900? А он хочет. Если это можно назвать желанием в той мере, в какой называют люди.

Впервые за всё время ему бы хотелось спросить о том, что с ними происходит. Гэвин чувствует этот вопрос, просто потому, что он завис уже где-то в воздухе.  
Впервые детектив говорит с RK900 с ночной искренностью, сидя на кухне в доме Рида, отпивая уже холодный кофе. Андроид не знал, помогает ли горечь сосредоточиться, а может ему просто нужно было хоть как-то отвлечься.  
— Ты должен понимать, — начал напарник, опуская взгляд на кружку, лишь бы не встречаться со сканирующими глазами. — Это ничего не значит.  
И вновь фраза, сказанная не RK900. Гэвин говорит её себе, пытается убедиться в том, что это так. Но что-то идёт совсем не так, что-то ломается уже с этого момента. Он себе не верит.  
Андроид молчит. Найти подходящие слова, чтобы Рид мог всё понять, осознать… не в его алгоритмах. Человеческие отношения — это не то, что можно так просто просчитать, каким бы ты навороченным переговорщиком ни был.  
Гэвин слишком девиантен для его алгоритмов, слишком странный и нелогичный. И именно это делало его таким.  
— Я понимаю, — только и смог ответить RK900. Рид обхватил чашку с кофе обеими руками, не поднимая взгляда. Андроид не мог просчитать, сказал ли он то, что действительно нужно было сказать. Подсчитать процент успеха? Система выдаёт сбой.

Системный сбой.

Детектив не целовал его прежде. Не пытался хоть как-то ответить на ласки, отзываясь лишь отчасти. Впервые андроид уловил его неловкость. Такую невинную, будто перед ним робкий старшеклассник, а не матёрый коп. Тот каждую ночь сопротивляется, но отдаётся. Противоречивость. Пылкость.

И что-то меняется во взгляде.

RK900 набрёл в базах на одну интересную фразу.  
«Глаза — зеркало души».

И если эта фраза действительно имеет смысл, то глаза детектива отражают все эмоции намного лучше брани и колкостей. Слишком противоречивый Гэвин становится открытым, стоит только попытаться просканировать все эмоции в глазах. Но он спешно отводит взгляд, отмахивается от всего, что только можно. И еле заметно смущается. Что-то новое. Алгоритмы не выдают никаких результатов. Нелогичность Рида вновь шкалит. Показатели детектива слишком непонятны. Система теряется в выводах.

Никто, может, так и не узнает, что андроид на самом деле чувствует.

***

За отрицанием часто следует принятие. Гэвин шёл к нему с каждым днём, смотря, насколько же машина рядом становится человечнее. Или он сам сходит с ума, очеловечивая кусок пластика. Только вот сердце отзывается мерным ускоренным биением, стоит только посмотреть в ответ в синтетические глаза. Его сканируют, но и он сам пытается понять, что может чувствовать андроид.  
И может ли? Он не может знать.  
И не знает до тех пор, пока не видит в одну из ночей мерцание диода. Он ломает идеальную систему каждым касанием, не зная, а ощущает ли хоть что-то напарник. Гэвин мог бы спросить, но из груди рвётся не вопрос, а стон от такого умелого прикосновения, который будто вынимает из него душу с каждым разом.  
Он не хочет признавать того, во что с каждым днём погружается всё сильнее. Отрицает, пытается убежать, но вновь падает. Ему это нужно. Необходимо.

Никто не может приказать ему, что делать.

Даже он сам себе не может приказать.

Это вылилось в зависимость. В такую терпкую, тянущую в груди. Насколько это, блять, неправильно. Эгоистично и подло так поступать.

Рид хочет разорвать это. Больше не позволять себе тонуть в этом безумии. Он отталкивает в одну из ночей RK900, пытается спрятаться от сканирующих глаз. Но это так больно. И глупо в то же время.  
Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, андроид аккуратно обнимает детектива, как бы тот не ругался, не слал его во все мыслимые и немыслимые места. Он не пытался обездвижить, скорее лишь дать Гэвину понять, что он действительно хочет. И тот утихает, жмётся так привычно и непривычно одновременно. Эмоции внутри его человека бурлили, обжигали нутро похлеще, чем раскалённая магма. RK900 медленно поглаживал напряжённую спину, ловя рваный вздох.  
Сдаётся. Принимает. Обнимает в ответ.

— Я понимаю, — повторяет недавнюю фразу андроид, но сейчас она несёт совершенно другой смысл для Гэвина. Он прикрывает глаза. И ведь правда понимает, кусок пластика. Иначе бы ушёл, оставив его, как и говорят его алгоритмы.  
— Просто позвольте мне остаться, — тихо просит RK900, сам не понимая, какие программы велят ему так поступить. Впервые андроид списывает всё на девиацию.  
Он не ждёт ответа.  
Он понимает всё по реакции.

И остаётся со своим детективом не только на эту ночь.


	2. Останься со мной

Чувствительность уже привычно выкручена на максимум. Ловя рваный вздох за вздохом, наблюдая за каждой деталью, будто вот-вот упустит что-то важное, RK900 замирал синтетическими пальцами на коже. Ему хотелось узнать, изучить настолько подробно, что можно было написать тонну различных инструкций, каждая из которых уникальна. Гэвин всё ещё не поддаётся логике. Но это безграничное доверие, которое плещется в глазах, такое ценное, нужное, дорогое… Оно будоражит алгоритмы, заставляя сбоить системы.

Эрогенные зоны людей такие удивительные. Хитросплетение физиологии, которая не прописана в базах, её не вычислишь стандартным анализом. Это можно лишь найти, прочувствовать и запомнить, записать в самом потаённом разделе памяти, шифруя так, чтобы никто и никогда, кроме андроида не мог найти. Его человек был не против исследований. То, как от, казалось, простых касаний детектив не может сдержать вздох, а в глазах будто легко вело дымкой… Завораживало.

Тело человека слишком необычно. Гэвин раз за разом показывал, насколько оно непредсказуемо. RK900 медленно водил пальцами по шее, ловя мерное дыхание, а после зарывался кончиками в волосы на затылке, фиксируя шумный вздох и томно полуприкрытые веками глаза. Системы запоминали это, записывали, анализировали. Он вновь продолжал вести, чуть потянув за пряди, ловя еле слышимое шипение.   
Нравится. Возбуждается. Ловит кайф. Эрогенно.  
Девиантность рождала слишком много нового внутри андроида. То, что люди называют любопытством, заставляло его аккуратно, но упорно, ласкать каждый миллиметр кожи, касаться пальцами, синтетическими губами, языком. У Рида это рождало чистый кайф. Его будоражил интерес в анализирующих глазах, распаляло то, насколько мягко и робко порой ощущались прикосновения.  
Системы засекали то, как меняются показатели. Удовольствие. Желание.  
А после и еле слышимая просьба о продолжении. Гэвин очень редко просил сам о чём-то. Андроид не знал, почему детектив так робок в своих желаниях. Он ощущал, как дрожит, как тянется.  
RK900 нашёл новую слабость у своего человека. Касаться пальцами за ухом — получить лишь скромный выдох, тихое ругательство, но если прикоснуться языком, чуть задевая мочку, можно ощутить, как содрогается всем телом, сдерживая стон. Эрогенно.

Риду хотелось рычать, притянуть к себе грубо, завершить эту томную ласку, но всё внутри так требовало вновь ощутить, узнать, где блядско приятно, где тянет до одури. Противоречие. Засекая это в напарнике, андроид медленно провёл рукой по шее, с силой надавливая пальцами. Предсказуемое шипение, ругательство, цепкие пальцы на плечах.  
Гэвин расценивал это как игру со своим кайфом, начиная злиться, но удовольствие накрывало нарастающими волнами, отчего хотелось лишь предательски стонать. Он тянулся к андроиду, резко запустив пятерню в синтетические волосы, притягивая грубо к себе. И впервые целуя так отчаянно, со всей злостью и удовольствием. Совершенно новое проявление, такое странное, но вышибающее из RK900 ошибки. Детектив ощущал, как податливо ему отвечают, насколько неопытен в таком напарник, пускай и его выверенные касания истязают его так блядско стонать, тонуть в наслаждении каждый раз.

Он нашёл эту слабость в идеальном, которая будоражит.

***

Привычный кофе утром, который Гэвин пьёт чисто потому, что глаза слишком уж слипаются. Но он никогда не жалел о потерянном сне, никогда не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы утонуть каждый чёртов раз. Детектив смотрел на RK900, подмечая, насколько тот любопытен. Кроток, молчалив, тактичен с ним до одури. Наедине. И вспоминал, насколько дерзок, азартен в деле. Такой многогранный, девиантный, не похожий на ту машину, которую ему приставили в первый день. Если тогда он мечтал выстрелить ему в голову, то сейчас… Сейчас он блядски стонал ночами под ловкими исследующими пальцами.   
Безумие? Определённо.  
Все равно возникало желание кричать, бранить грёбаную жестянку в спину, проклиная. Просто потому, что он всё ещё не хотел принимать то, насколько ему хорошо и приятно. Не хотел принимать, что ненавистная ранее машина может настолько сильно запасть в душу.  
Чувство, которое свербило каждый раз под кожей, колючей проволокой скребло слишком больно, когда взгляд синтетических глаз был пронизан безразличием. Гэвин знал, как на него может смотреть напарник. Во всей этой буре рождалось что-то такое, что вырывало душу, терзало её в клочья и вновь аккуратно возвращало на место. Обыденность стала слишком невыносимой.   
Похоже Гэвин сходит с ума окончательно, раз позволяет себе злиться.

RK900 ловко фиксирует изменения в напарнике. Каждое его действие отдаётся реакцией, а это было слишком любопытно. И в момент, когда Рид сорвался на него, казалось, на ровном месте, выплёскивая всю ту режущую и колющую боль, он мог только замереть в анализе.  
Тогда андроид в полной мере ощутил, что такое человеческая привязанность и ревность.

Гэвин долго не мог простить себе такое. Его крыло. Блядски сильно крыло от того, что с ним происходило. Внутри рвалось, металось, тянуло. Неуверенность, страх, агрессия, боль. Настолько горячий и мощный коктейль, будто добавь в него что-то ещё — взорвётся, разнесёт всё вокруг. В частности самого детектива.  
И только ночами он мог приглушить весь этот пиздец, отдаваясь в мягкие синтетические пальцы, которые продолжали своё изучение.

Прикосновение чуть ниже ключиц, а после аккуратное и выверенное движение одними подушечками ниже, обводя, касаясь лишь ненавязчиво. Выдох, но такой терпеливый, будто андроид уже совсем близок, вот-вот отыщет новую эрогенность своего человека. Становилось горячо, тело под ладонями плавилось, будто растекалось раскаленным железом. Системные ошибки, целое множество окон. Рид тянется, тянет за синтетические пряди, откровенно требуя.  
RK900 находит, анализирует, касаясь так, как нужно. Гэвин стонет, рычит, мечется от прошибающей дрожи.  
Сладко, томно, горячо и остро. Блядски кроюще, до такого тумана перед глазами, до слез в уголках глаз. Прошибает.   
Андроид не чувствует его тело физически, он наблюдает лишь за всеми малейшими проявлениями, истязая порой так сильно, что Рид хотел с обиженным скулежом кончить. И от этого распаляло ещё сильнее.

Он тонул в этом настолько сильно, что, казалось, последние пузыри воздуха ловко ускользают от него на поверхность, отправляя его самого на самое дно.

***

Гэвин берёт себя в руки. Он основательно переворачивает все сплетения своих мыслей в одну кучу, перебирая только то, что навязчиво выползает, будто змея, отравляя его трезвость ума. Он не хочет больше думать о том, что происходит. Днём ему важна работа, а ночью ему важен лишь любопытный RK900. Он пытается разделить это на две части, которые никак не зависят, не соприкасаются. Но они сталкиваются, будто айсберг с кораблём. Увы, Титаником тут является его стабильная жизнь, обшивка которой с громким скрежетом прорывается под натиском такого девиантного и слишком пылкого RK900.  
Рид взывает ко всему, что только можно, лишь бы наконец-то в его жизни всё улеглось, а не утаскивало его за задницу во всю пучину эмоций. Он вновь отталкивал от себя напарника, не имея возможности даже толком объяснить, что происходит с ним.

Но андроид слишком хорошо знает своего человека.  
Поэтому даёт ему время всё понять.

Программы и системы RK900 давно уже сбоят на полную катушку, когда он рядом с детективом. Слишком сложно и ему самому не запутаться во всём этом ворохе алых окон и кричащих надписей, которые грозят откатить его к заводским настройкам, стереть всю его память подчистую. Но он усмиряет всё это в себе, желая по-настоящему утихомирить так же бурю внутри Гэвина.

Вечером андроид не торопится. Он смакует быт, который разделяет с Ридом, запоминает такие маленькие, но очень уютные привычки своего человека. RK900 анализирует его так тщательно, что, казалось, он знает его полностью. Но вот только мысли, которые ярким ворохом обитают в голове у детектива, ему не подвластны.  
И с синтетических губ невольно срывается лишь один вопрос к Гэвину.

— О чём вы думаете, детектив Рид?

А тот не знает, что ответить. Он бы и сам был бы рад понимать, о чём он думает, упорядочивая всё то, что накопилось. Но не может. Это считывает и RK900. Андроид понимает, что напарнику нужна помощь, но, зная его, он не примет её от девиантной железки. Но всё равно пробует, идёт к детективу, обнимая того за плечи. Тот не сопротивляется.  
И только тогда до RK900 доходит то, что происходит с человеком.

Он боится. Боится того, что всё, что происходит с ними, может остаться лишь каким-то ночным сбоем, но не более того. Его касания — лишь та малая часть, которая может убедить Гэвина в том, что он останется с ним до последнего человеческого вздоха. Это осознание будто передано ему каким-то особым сигналом прямо в голову. Андроид не понимает, как до него дошло это так просто. Всё это нелогично. Как и сам Рид.

Гэвин же доходит до этого почти в тот же момент. Ему нужен RK900 не только ночью. Он хочет видеть всю палитру этих блядских девиантных эмоций, а не только лишь одну чуткую и по-своему нежную сторону напарника. Ему действительно хочется ощутить и днём на губах весь азарт от дел. Он хочет всего андроида себе, а не наслаждаться только его частью. Глупо, по-детски, ревниво. Но в этом весь Рид, он не может изменить себя.  
Признаться в этом сложно. И ведь хочется всё изложить, заклеймить RK900, привязать к себе.

И, набираясь смелости, соскребая её из самых потаённых закоулков себя, он произносит лишь одну фразу:

— Останься со мной.


End file.
